Deseo Concedido 2: Sueños y Metas
by GJMMPotterWeasley
Summary: Continuando con las aventuras de los hermanos Auger, esta vez en el mundo de pokemon. Acompañando a Ash y sus amigos en un nuevo reto en la región de Akten, lograran todos sus sueños y metas? Ke parejas se formaran?
1. Prólogo

_**Saludos a todos. bueno pues he decidido comenzar con lo que seria la segunda parte del fic de Deseo Concedido. ****Se ke es una locura publicar una segunda parte cuando aún no he terminado la primera, es solo ke la idea para esta parte surgio simplemente y he aki los primeros frutos de ella. Para los seguidores del fic de Saint Tail, no se desesperen, prometo tener pronto acutalizaciones, pero mientras, les pongo la nueva aventura de los hermanos Auger.**_

**Prologo**

Desde hace mucho tiempo han existido los pokemon, se dice incluso que la Tierra ya era habitada por ellos cuando apareció el ser humano, hace millones de años. En base a esto, las tan conocidas batallas pokemon son relativamente nuevas. La interacción entre humanos y pokemon se da de diferentes maneras, la más común es como entrenador pokemon; aunque también hay quienes prefieren ser criadores, coordinadores, o policías pokemon, conocidos como pokemon ranger.

Esta delicada y compleja relación se ha mantenido en paz y armonía, pese a aquellas personas que, pensando solo en el poder utilizan a los pokemon como si fuesen objetos para lograr sus propias ambiciones. Los mejores ejemplos de esto en los últimos años son las organizaciones criminales conocidas como los Equipos Rocket, Aqua, Magma y Galáctico.

Todos ahora derrotados y dejados en el olvido en gran parte gracias a una persona: Ash Kétchup.

Después de haber partido de su casa en Pueblo Paleta al cumplir 10 años de edad, y hasta sus ahora casi 17 años, Ash ha vivido grandes aventuras en compañía de grandes amigos, humanos y pokemon por igual. Y ha conocido pokemon con los que muchos apenas podrían soñar. Es por esto último principalmente, que muchos consideran a Ash muy especial. No existe nadie que haya conocido la misma o mayor cantidad de pokemon "legendarios".

En esta ocasión le espera un nuevo reto: la Conferencia Desafío, en una nueva región. Veremos como le va a nuestro amigo en esta nueva aventura.


	2. 1 La Conferencia Desafío y Akten

**Capítulo 1. La Conferencia Desafío**** y Akten.**

Vemos a Ash desayunando en su casa, rápido como acostumbra. Ahora su vestimenta es distinta; ahora luce pantalones negros, playera blanca y guantes y chaleco de color azul claro. El diseño de la gorra es diferente, sigue siendo roja pero ahora tiene las iníciales A K al frente en color azul.

Bajo su gorra, se aprecia el mismo cabello negro de siempre (N/A: No se como nunca le crece al chico, Además soy malo describiendo vestimentas así qué acostúmbrense u.u).

-Come despacio hijo –le tranquiliza Delia, su madre. El tener nuevamente a su hijo con ella le causa una gran alegría, demostrada en su gran sonrisa.

-No tengo tiempo mamá, quede de ver a Tracey y al profesor Oak en el laboratorio- Dice Ash al tiempo que toma su mochila (esta no ha cambiado) y el cinturón con sus pokebolas. –Muero de ganas de ver a todos mis amigos. ¡Nos vemos! – Y sin esperar respuesta sale corriendo hacia la salida por la puerta principal –Vamos Pikachu – Llama a su gran amigo, el cual descansaba en el sillón y al oír a su entrenador responde de inmediato siguiéndolo.

-Pika pi.

-Así es amigo, te reunirás con los de… - pero no pudo continuar, ya que termino dando en el suelo, había tropezado con algo sin haber dado dos pasos fuera de su casa.

-¿Pi? –Pikachu curioseaba tocando el cuerpo blando con el que tropezó Ash.

-¿Pero que? – se reincorporo el pelinegro y vio que aquello con lo que había tropezado no era si no ¡un jovencito! Moreno, aunque no tanto como Brock, complexión normal y cabello negro que le recordaba al suyo propio. Ash preocupado lo cargo como pudo y salió corriendo rumbo al laboratorio, con pikachu detrás de el.

Después de un rato llego al "jardín" trasero del laboratorio, donde encontró a Tracey. Este lo miro sorprendido al ver al chico que Ash cargaba en brazos.

-¿Y este chico? –se extraño el observador, mientras los 2 entraban al edificio y colocaban al extraño recostado en un sillón.

-No se quien sea, tropecé con el saliendo de mi casa y decidí traerlo acá.- respondió Ash cansado por el esfuerzo extra.

-¿Y por que no le pediste ayuda a tu mamá?

PAF (Este sonido representa una caída estilo anime XD, en este caso de Ash)

-Supongo que fue mucha mi prisa en venir a ver a mis pokemon jejeje- Respondió con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian-

-Profesor Oak

-Me alegra verte Ash, y tan animado como siempre- sonrió el profesor.

Así, mientras Ash salía a buscar a todos sus pokemon. Tracey y el profesor se quedaron a cuidar del joven en lo que despertaba, después de revisar que no tuviera nada grave.

Pasada media hora, un sucio y desaliñado Ash regresaba junto al profesor Oak.

-Veo que tus pokemon te dieron una gran bienvenida Ash- comentó alegre el profesor.

-Si, hace mucho que no venía a visitarlos.

-Pika –secundo su compañero. Después de eso, Pikachu salió nuevamente al jardín

Pronto la atención de los 3 hombres se dirigió al jovencito, quien comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Saludos. Soy Samuel Oak y estas en mi casa. –Se presento el investigador sonriente, mientras el joven se sentaba en el sillón. Parecía confundido aunque sin dejar de prestarle atención al hombre.

-Yo soy Tracey, el ayudante del profesor Oak –se presento el observador.

-Y yo soy Ash ¿Y tu como te llamas?

-Yo… -la cara del chico denotaba un enorme esfuerzo por encontrar aquella respuesta. –Auger, creo…

-¿Crees?- Aquello no lo esperaba Ash. – ¿Te sientes bien? –Agrego el entrenador al ver la confusión de Auger.

-Si, es que simplemente no recuerdo nada, excepto por que soy Auger.

-Parece que tienes amnesia –Concluyo el profesor – Aunque no te encontramos ninguna herida en la cabeza, es algo raro. Lo más seguro que se deba a alguna experiencia demasiado fuerte que hayas vivido recién. –Explicó al joven, quien por más esfuerzos que hacía, simplemente su mente estaba en blanco.

-¿Cree conveniente llamar al hospital o a la oficial Jenny? –preguntó Tracey.

Pero lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue el sonido de 2 estómagos pidiendo algo que digerir.

-Por lo visto Ash y nuestro invitado tienen otras intenciones – Tracey no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario del profesor.

-Entonces será mejor que comamos, traeré los bocadillos- Y sin esperar respuesta, el observador fue rumbo a la cocina. Mientras Ash tomaba asiento al lado de Auger.

-¿Y que edad tienes Auger? –el moreno no supo responder.

-Tiene amnesia Ash- le regaño Oak- Es mucho que recuerde al menos su nombre.

-Oh discúlpame- Una vez más, el despiste de Ash salta a la vista XD.

-Y dime Ash, ¿has pensado que harás ahora?- Pregunto el profesor, mientras tomaba asiento en otro sillón (individual) frente a los muchachos.

-Realmente no se, supongo que pasare una temporada en casa en lo que decido cual será mi siguiente objetivo.

-Pika pikachu- El ratón amarillo entro al lugar para colocarse alegremente sobre el hombro de su entrenador y amigo.

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Auger señalando al pokemon eléctrico.

-¿No conoces a los pokemon?

-Ash…-

-Cierto, cierto. Veras Auger, este es un pokemon. Son seres que conviven junto a los seres humanos. Hay muchos y todos son diferentes y únicos. Pikachu fue mi primer pokemon y es mi mejor amigo. Aunque tengo más pokemon y a todos los considero mis amigos.

-Amigos.

Así fue como Ash le conto a Auger, muy a su manera, todo lo básico respecto al mundo pokemon. Al poco rato llego Tracey con la comida para todos. Siendo los otros 2 chicos los primeros en abalanzarse sobre la comida como si fuera su última cena. El investigador decidió encender el televisor mientras se unía a los jóvenes en la comida. Hasta que un anuncio llamo su atención.

************

-¿Estas seguro Max?

-Si papá, la encontré desmayada al lado de Slaking en el invernadero.

La familia del Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo: Norman; se encontraba en la sala de su casa, mientras se preguntaban ¿quien era la misteriosa niña?...

-Pues no tiene heridas superficiales- Concluyo la madre de Max.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se cuestionó May.

NA: Para ahorrarme problemas, los 4 visten como siempre aparecieron en el anime jeje.

Dejaron a la niña al cuidado del ama de casa de la familia, mientras los demás comían.

-Y dime hijo –comenzó la plática Norman. –¿Ya decidiste como empezaras tu viaje pokemon?

-Pues… -May notó el titubeo de su hermano, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del menor de la familia.- Tengo uno en mente, pero no es ninguno de los iníciales.

-Bueno, quizás puedan ayudarte.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono la castaña.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió su padre enigmáticamente. –Pero les puedo asegurar que es algo que les interesara a ambos.

-Esta despertando. –Anunció Caroline. La familia regresó a la sala. Cuando vieron despertar a la niña, no pasaron desapercibidos unos hermosos ojoso chocolate.

-Es bueno que hayas despertado- se alegró Norman.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?- la confusión y el ensueño aun dominaban en ella.

-Te encontramos desmayada en nuestro invernadero. Estas en la sala de nuestra casa. –respondió Max.

-El es mi padre Norma, mi madre Caroline, él es mi hermano Max y yo soy May- presento la coordinadora a su familia.

-Y dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el líder del gimnasio.

-Jaz –respondió la niña mecánicamente, mientras no quitaba su mirada de Max, quien empezaba a sentirse incomodo.

-¿Y tu apellido?

-No… -las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. –No lo recuerdo- esta respuesta causó la sorpresa en los presentes-. No recuerdo nada.- Se soltó a llorar y en un impulso se abrazó a la primer persona que tenía a mano: Max.

Aquello dejo paralizado al hermano de May, pero al ver las señas que le hacía su familia, terminó respondiendo el abrazo, intentando con eso consolar a Jaz.

-Quédate con ellos May. –Y dicho esto, los 2 adultos abandonaron la sala. La castaña decidió encender el televisor.

Después de un rato, Jaz dejó de llorar pero en ningún momento deshizo el abrazo. Mientras los 3 decidieron pasar el rato viendo televisión al poco rato Norman y Caroline regresaron.

-Hijos- comenzó Norman seriamente-. Creemos que lo mejor es llevar a Jaz…

-Miren- le interrumpió Max señalando el televisor.

************

SPLASH

-¿Pero que?- Se extraño una joven pelirroja, vestida con un traje de baño azul pegado al cuerpo.

-¡Auxilio! ¡No se nadar!- Escuchó a una niña.

Al darse cuenta del extraño accidente, la pelirroja no dudo un instante en acudir a la llamada de auxilio. Después de 15 minutos, ambas se encontraban a la orilla de la piscina, cubiertas con una toalla.

-¿Se puede saber que hacía jugando en la piscina si no sabes nadar? – Le espero molesta a la muchacha luego del susto que le dio. Al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que no era alguien de la ciudad. Para empezar era morena, tenía el cabello largo de color azabache; y ojos color chocolate.

-Yo… no se, creo que me desmaye; aunque no se como termine en la piscina. –La muchacha estaba confundida, y no parecía mentir. Después de que la pelirroja se tomara unos segundos para tranquilizarse del todo, decidió presentarse. –Soy Lara, Lara Auger.

-Mucho gusto Lara, soy Misty Waterflower y soy la líder de este gimnasio.

Fue entonces que Lara se dio cuenta de en que mundo estaban ahora. La única desventaja es que ella no conocía mucho acerca de Pokemon, solo lo había visto un poco en sus inicios. Entonces recordó que no debería estar sola. Luego de buscar a sus hermanos pro el lugar y ver que no estaban, concluyó que seguramente volvieron a separarse, cosa que no le gustaba mucho.

-Al menos no estoy secuestrada- murmuro amargamente para si.-

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada.

-¿Y que haces en Celeste? Es obvio que no eres de por aquí. –Pregunto intrigada la líder.

-Viajaba junto a mis hermanos, pero no se que paso realmente. Creo que terminamos separados. –Entonces decidió que tenía que hacer algo. -Necesito buscarlos.- Agregó incorporándose.

-Eso no niña.- "¿Niña? Supongo que de nuevo tengo otra edad" pensó Lara.- Antes te vas a cambiar de ropa, o pescaras un resfriado.- Indicó mientras arrastraba a su "invitada" hacia el primer piso, más específicamente a su habitación. Allí Misty le presto unas ropas para cambiarse luego de que se diera una ducha.

Luego de una hora vemos a ambas riendo y charlando amenamente en la pequeña cocina de ella. Misty vestía el mismo conjunto amarillo con azul de cuando vio a Ash en Pueblo Paleta antes de que éste viajara a competir a la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto. Cabe resaltar que ahora ya su cuerpo y su carácter es el de toda una joven, aunque su carácter sigue siendo igual de explosivo.

Por otra parte, Lara viste con las ropas que Misty usara en su primer viaje pokemon. Camisa amarilla corta y sin mangas, atravesada por sus tirantes rojos y un short azul corto. Pese al animo que trataba de infundirle la pelirroja, la "niña" no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermanos. Aunque confiaba plenamente en que terminarían encontrándose.

-¿Y como se llaman tus hermanos?- pregunto Misty, mientras le servía otra ración de emparedados.

-Gen y Jaz.

-¿Y que edades tienen?- Lara se atragantó ante esta pregunta.

-Pues…- "Piensa Lara, que dirás ahora"- Yo tengo 10, al igual que mi hermana.- Recordó al haberse visto antes en el espejo, y saber que la vez pasada, ella y Jaz aparentaba la misma edad.- Y Gen es más grande.

-Tranquila Lara, los encontraras- le animo Misty mientras encendía el televisor. –Primero vamos a terminar de comer y luego iremos con la oficial Jenny. Agregó mientras regresaba a su lugar y ambas seguían comiendo, entretenidas con la televisión.

************

El comercial empieza mostrando la imagen de una pokebola dorada en vez de roja, con un fondo rosa y blanco. "Atención entrenadores y coordinadores. Les presentamos el máximo reto al cual se enfrentaran. La región de Akten, recién unida al Comité Mundial de Competencias Pokemon; los reta a todos ustedes a recorrer sus vastas y diversas tierras." Ahora vemos diversos paisajes desconocidos y hermosos, así como variados. "A conocer y capturar a todos los pokemon conocidos y tal vez, algunos desconocidos."Ahora nos muestran imágenes de varios pokemon de diferentes regiones, y algunos en las sombras que no se distinguen. "Si, todos los pokemon se encuentran a lo largo de Akten. Ven y consigue todas las medallas de gimnasio, todos los listones." Ahora la imagen es un tipo de lluvia de medallas y listones variados "Y participa en la Conferencia Desafío o en el Gran Festival de Akten. Y para los 2 campeones tenemos un raro y hermoso objeto como premio. ¡Los esperamos!" Por último se ve la imagen de una hermosa pluma blanca con trazos rosas.

-¡Esa pluma!- se escucho exclamar a 3 personas en 3 lugares diferentes.

************

-¿Qué hay con esa pluma Auger?- cuestiono el entrenador de Pikachu. En cuanto había terminado ese anuncio, el moreno termino arrodillado mirando al suelo.

-Yo…- Auger se llevo las manos a la cabeza, claramente sufría mucho dolor al intentar recordar. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, pese al dolor se incorporó lentamente. –Debo tener esa pluma.- sentenció.

-Ni siquiera los organizadores saben exactamente las cualidades de esas plumas que encontraron. –Intervino la eminencia en pokemon.

-¿A que se refiere profesor?

-Veras Ash. A los centros y laboratorios pokemon les fue enviada toda la información respecto a esta nueva liga.

-Por eso quería que Ash estuviera hoy aquí.- Concluyó Tracey.

-Cierto Tracey. –Y sabiendo que tenía atención de los 3 muchachos, procedió a explicar lo que sabía sobre la región Akten y la conferencia Desafío.

"La región de Akten recién se unió al Comité Mundial de Competencias Pokemon. Cabe destacar que habían rechazado invitaciones anteriores argumentando principalmente que no tenían lo necesario para ofrecer una competencia de calidad… hasta este año. Akten es una región inmensa, en extensión geográfica es comparable a Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh juntas. Por esto mismo, como ya vieron; puedes hallar toda clase de climas en esa región. Además de la gran particularidad de que en Akten habitan todos los pokemon conocidos. Los organizadores en Akten y el Comité en general, decidieron cancelar todas las competencias en las demás regiones. Esto es para beneficiar a Akten en su primer año organizando competencias pokemon."

-Pero antes de continuar, me gustaría unir a esta conversación a algunos amigos tuyos Ash.

-¿Amigos míos?

-Acompáñenme muchachos.- así los 4 se dirigieron a otra parte del laboratorio. El profesor Oak los invito a tomar asiento mientras frente a ellos aparecían 2 pantallas grandes. Aquello era una videoconferencia en todos los sentidos, pensó Tracey.- Creo que no hay necesidad de presentarlos.

Las 2 pantallas se encendieron, apareciendo rostros muy conocidos para el entrenador.

-¡Max y May! ¡Dawn!- exclamó un muy sorprendido Ash.

-Cuanto tiempo Ash.- saludo Max.

-Parece que no has cambiado nada. –Agregó May.

-Es bueno verte. –saludo sonriente la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

-Creí conveniente hacerles a todos los interesados la explicación. Luego de que vieran el anuncio transmitido a nivel mundial. –Explicó Oak. – Así que si me permiten…- espero para ver si nadie tenía dudas obteniendo el silencio por respuesta. –Bien.

"Los eventos principales durante el próximo año en Akten serán la Conferencia Desafío para los entrenadores"- al decir esto observo a Ash –"y El Primer Gran Festival de Akten para los coordinadores"- terminó al ver a ambas pantallas. Después volvió su mirada para con Ash.

"Para acceder a la Conferencia Desafío, se necesitan conseguir las 17 medallas de los Gimnasios repartidos por toda la región. Cada gimnasio se especializa en cada uno de los 17 tipos de pokemon conocidos. Esto obliga a los entrenadores a tener una gran variedad de pokemon para poder enfrentar a todos y cada uno de los tipos existentes. Sin duda la dificultad es mucha ya que no se permiten revanchas más que una vez. Es decir, que el entrenador que pierda en un gimnasio por segunda vez, automáticamente perderá la oportunidad de entrar a la Conferencia Desafío." Al terminar, se dirigió a Max, no sin antes mirar de soslayo a Auger.

"En el caso de aquellos entrenadores que se inician en esta competencia, deben acudir a Ciudad Nuevo Inicio donde seleccionaran 2 de los 12 pokemon iníciales (los 3 estárter de Kanto, de Johto, de Hoenn y de Sinnoh) con la única condición de que no sean del mismo tipo. El poder iniciar con 2 pokemon se debe a la gran dificultad de esta competencia, lo que intentan compensar con este pequeño apoyo para aquellos que inician como entrenadores. También, solamente a ellos se les permite la revancha contra 3 de los 17 gimnasios."

-Disculpe profesor- interrumpió Max. – ¿Habría problema si yo quisiera empezar con un pokemon diferente?

-Pues tendrías que plantearlo en el Centro de Ciudad Nuevo Inicio, pero si el nivel del pokemon es parecido al de los starter, y con mi ayuda; no creo que tengas problemas. –Max no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente. En la mente del chico, así como en la de su hermana y la de Ash apareció la misma imagen: la de un pequeño Ralts. – Ahora lo que les interesa chicas- continuó el profesor observando a May y Dawn.

"En el caso del Gran Festival, para acceder a él los coordinadores necesitan ganar 7 listones en diferentes locaciones. Esto es por que en cada locación oficial, se llevaran acabo 3 Concursos Pokemon. La desventaja esta en que los coordinadores no podrán participar dos veces en la misma locación de concurso. Esto se aplica a entrenadores experimentados y novatos por igual".

May y Dawn se miraron de manera desafiante por unos segundos, antes de sonreírse sinceramente. Entonces Dawn reparo en los 2 chicos que acompañaban a Ash.

-Oye Ash. ¿No nos presentas a tus amigos?- Inquirió fijando su mirada en Auger.

-Ah, verán; el es Tracey- el mencionado se puso de pie, sonriendo.- Lo conocí en mi segundo viaje pokemon y desde que terminó es ayudante del profesor Oak. Y él es Auger- el moreno se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés- y lo acabo de conocer hace unas horas de una manera muy curiosa.- Hizo una pausa, como dudando continuar, pero se vio interrumpido por el mismo Auger.

-Descuida Ash. La verdad es que solo recuerdo que soy Auger, perdí la memoria. –termino serio y hablando como dándole poca importancia.

-¿En serio?- exclamaron sorprendidos los hermanos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Verán- empezó Max, mientras May desaparecía de vista.- Hace rato encontré a una niña desmayada, y cuando despertó resultó que no podía recordar más que su nombre.- Entonces miro al mismo punto por donde se había marchado May, estiro su brazo y jalo suavemente a alguien. –Ven, no temas- agregó cariñosamente.

Entonces, al lado de Max, y seguida por May, apareció una niña que aparentaba no tener más de 10 años. Era de tez blanca y cabellera castaña. Tenía la mirada gacha, parecía temerosa.

-No tengas miedo, son amigos nuestros- la alentó May. Fue entonces cuando la niña levanto su mirada, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos chocolate, que expresaban el miedo y la ingenuidad propios de una niña.

-Me llamo Jaz y…- se congeló, la imagen de aquel muchacho la había impactado. Y entonces lo impensable ocurrió.

Jaz y Auger se habían desplomado.

**_Y ke tal. Espero les haya gustado este inició. como veran esta vez la situación e smuy diferente para los hermanos. Creo ke la trama de esta historia esta mas ke pintada ahora. En fin, este cap esta recien terminado asi ke sean benevolentes jejeje. Dejen sus reviews por favor, en verdad me serviria mucho saber su opinón. Es malo?, bueno?, escribo del asco? es para un betszeler esto? jejeje ya exagere. En fin... Los vere pronto!!!_**


	3. 2 Decisiones

**Capitulo 2.**** Decisiones**

-¡Esas plumas!- la reacción de Lara sorprendió a Misty.

-¿Qué hay con ellas?- pregunto curiosa su anfitriona. Lara recordó que hay cosas que no puede contarle a nadie, al menos no con toda la verdad.

-Son de mis hermanos. –respondió seria. Entonces se sentó nuevamente en la silla que había ocupado hasta hace unos instantes. Sabía en que mundo se encontraba, era fácil deducirlo ya que tenía frente a ella a la primera protagonista femenina de la historia. Y entonces, lo recordó. La vez anterior, sus hermanos aparecieron cada uno con los protagonistas del anime donde estaban. Entonces ahora ella apareció con Misty, lo cual significa… -Necesito hablar con Ash. –rompió el silencio, causando intriga y… ¿molestia?, en la pelirroja.

-¿De donde conoces tú a Ash?- atacó sin pensar.

-¿Te pones celosa de una niña Misty?- la cara de Misty tomo un color rojo intenso en un segundo.

-¡¿Quién esta celosa?! ¡Yo no estoy celosa de Ash!- prácticamente grito agitando los brazos.

-Tranquila- la calmo la niña (NA: imaginándome la escena me causa gracia =P). –Creo que mis hermanos pueden estar con él- se explicó. –Además sería una buena oportunidad para que lo veas nuevamente- agregó con toda la intención.

-¿Tus hermanos con Ash?- decidió volver al tema

-Es una corazonada. Algo extraño paso y terminamos separados. Y como yo estoy contigo y tú eres amiga de Ash; quizás mis hermanos estén con él.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con tus hermanos o contigo- "Misty es muy perspicaz" pensó Lara-.

-Es lo que se me ocurre, y de eso a nada- el semblante de Lara era triste, y Misty la entendía.

-Debe ser difícil hallarte sola en un lugar desconocido – concedió. –De acuerdo. Pues lo último que supe de Ash es que había regresado a Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Entonces hay que ir a verlo!- Lara ya se disponía a salir corriendo hacia Paleta cuando la pelirroja le tomo de un brazo.

-No es tan fácil- respondió melancólica.

¡RING, RING, RING! ¡LLAMADA, LLAMADA!

-Permíteme- y Misty salió de la cocina a contestar.

-Ahora entiendo un poco a Gen-. Y era cierto. La vez pasada fue él quien apareció con Daniel, en un mundo que ni Jaz ni ella conocían nada. Y Jaz apareció con Mimi, la novia de Daniel. Mientras que ella…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos malos recuerdos.

Ahora era ella quien aparecía con Misty. Sabía que ella fue la primera chica en acompañar a Ash en sus viajes. Y como no recordarlo si cuando supo que otra ocuparía su lugar, dejo de ver la serie. Algo de lo cual se arrepentía ahora.

Intentaba recordar todo lo que pudiera de la serie pero no sabía nada más luego de la partida de Misty. En eso estaba hasta que escucho a la susodicha gritar emocionada:

-¡¿En serio?!

******************

Comenzaba a despertar. No recordaba que había pasado, y tampoco quería dejar aquella sensación de comodidad. Pero alguien lo sacudía insistentemente, evitando que lograra ese objetivo.

-Despierta de una vez. –Esa voz, ¿por qué se le hacía tan conocida?

-Déjalo Ash. Este es su segundo desmayo del día, así que es mejor que descanse. –escucho a otro joven. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró a Ash sentado a un costado suyo, y a Tracey de pie detrás de él.

-Estoy bien- les respondió en lo que se sentaba en aquella cama.

-Aún así, debes descansar por lo menos hasta mañana. –le respondió Samuel Oak, quien recién ingresaba a la habitación.

-Acompáñame Ash. Vamos a comunicarle a May que Auger ya despertó.

-Además quiero preguntarles por esa niña. –Y así los 2 muchachos salieron de la habitación.

-¡Cierto!- entonces todas las imágenes pasaron de golpe. Hasta ella, esa niña de ojos chocolate –Ah –de nuevo esos malditos dolores de cabeza.

-No te esfuerces, podrías lastimarte –intentó tranquilizarlo el profesor.

-Tengo que intentarlo. Ella, estoy seguro que la conozco; no se de donde, pero la conozco.

-Es posible, sería una explicación al hecho de que ambos tengan amnesia, y que perdieran la conciencia al verse. Quizás su inconsciencia lucho por sacar a flote los recuerdos, al ver al otro.

-Pero como recordarla, si apenas y recuerdo que soy Auger. –se entristeció.

-Probablemente esa pluma te pueda ayudar.- al ver la mirada Auger, decidió continuar.- Como científico no debería decir esto sin tener pruebas. Sin embargo, después de platicar con Norman puedo sacar algunas conclusiones.

-¿Qué conclusiones? – le apremio el chico al ver que Oak guardaba silencio.

-Tú y Jaz están muy ligados, no se bien de que manera pero puedo deducirlo por todas las "coincidencias" de ambos. Tienen amnesia, los encontramos desmayados, su reacción al verse y la reacción al ver las plumas de ese anuncio.

-También ella…

-Poco se sabe de esas plumas, se han hecho investigaciones y lo único que sabemos es que guardan un misterioso poder. En lo personal creo que pertenecen a un pokemon legendario.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto profesor?- Ambos se miraron, y Oak coloco sus manos sobe los hombros del moreno.

- Por que presiento que ustedes 2 y esas plumas están relacionados –respondió sonriente-. Así que, como todo esto es información confidencial, te pido que no lo comentes con nadie más. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, y gracias- Entonces salió de la cama -Necesito ver en persona a Jaz.

-Y lo harás. –Tracey ingresaba a la habitación. –Jaz esta bien, aunque también necesita descansar. May y Ash acordaron verse en Ciudad Nueva Inicio en 3 días, así que partirán mañana.

-Que bien.

-Así que mejor vuelve a la cama que mañana viajan en barco a Isla Canela y de allí en Ferry hasta Akten.

Y así, observador y profesor dejaron descansar al joven Auger. Al mismo tiempo, daba lugar una agradable video-conversación.

-Entonces así quedamos chicos. –Concluyó Ash.

-Si, y Jaz vendrá con nosotros, así como Auger contigo. –puntualizó Max.

-Lastima, yo tardare una semana más en llegar a Akten.

-Pero podrás alcanzarnos allá Dawn, así que no estés triste.

-Es verdad- la sonrisa volvió a la peli azul.- ¿Y sabes si Brock ira contigo?

-No creo Dawn. Lo último que supe de él fue que volvió a hacerse cargo del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

-¡Y yo que moría por probar su comida de nuevo! –exclamó decepcionada la castaña.

-No exageres May.

-Entonces seremos 2 entrenadores- comento Ash mirando a su amigo y futuro rival.

-Y dos coordinadoras- agregó Dawn mirando hacia la pantalla de May.

-Que sean 3 entrenadores.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Auger.

-¿Participaras en la Conferencia Desafío?

-Recuerda que tengo una meta Ash- respondió sonriente. –Solo quería que lo supieran – agregó antes de bostezar-. Me vuelvo a la cama.

-También debemos irnos amigos. –secundó Max.

-Igual yo.

-Bien Dawn; chicos, entonces nos veremos en unos días.

Después de eso Ash fue de nueva cuenta con sus pokemon, para decidir quienes lo acompañarían en el inicio de este nuevo viaje. Decidió que esta vez no empezaría solo con Pikachu, como había hecho cada que partía a una nueva región; dada la dificultad de este nuevo reto. Al pasar una hora, tomo las 5 pokebolas y junto Pikachu, regreso a su hogar para comunicarle a Delia su decisión, quien lo tomo como siempre: melancólica por ver de nuevo partir a su hijo, pero feliz de que tenga un nuevos viajes.

A la mañana siguiente…

Vemos a Delia sirviéndole el desayuno a un joven moreno.

-En un momento baja mi hijo, Auger. –Dijo Delia sonriente. Esto por ver que el joven tenía un apetito similar al de Ash; claro que no comía tan rápido, pero se veía de inmediato que el comer es un placer para Auger. Por cierto, para no variar, Ash se había quedado dormido.

Después de una hora de espera, y una vez bien desayunados, ambos jóvenes se hallaban a las afueras de Paleta, con rumbo a Ciudad Carmín. Media hora para que el entrenador se levantara, con "ayuda" del pokemon eléctrico, 20 minutos en lo que se preparo y los últimos 10 despidiéndose de la Sra. Ketchup con sus habituales consejos.

Si todo marchaba bien, a la mañana siguiente tomarían el barco a Isla Canela; y por la tarde el Ferry rumbo a Akten, el cual haría un viaje de día y medio.

*****************

-Así es Misty, Ash partió rumbo a Akten esta misma mañana. –Hablaba Delia por el videoteléfono.

-Ya veo –la pelirroja al otro lado del teléfono se entristeció. –Entonces decidió viajar solo de nuevo.

-Pues quedo de verse con May allá –agregó sin pensar la mamá de Ash.

-¿Quedó con May? –aquello solo puso peor a la líder de Celeste.

-Pero no se fue solo, partió con un joven que conoció apenas. –Intentó enmendar su error.

-¿Un joven?

-Si, su nombre es Auger.

-Entiendo. Gracias señora Ketchup.

-Gusto en platicar contigo Misty.

Y así terminó la conversación de la líder. Sin perder tiempo fue donde Lara se encontraba alimentando a sus pokemon. Justo esa mañana había descubierto un don natural en la niña para con los pokemon, estos realmente se sentían a gusto en compañía de Lara.

-Ash ya salió rumbo a Akten.

-Tranquila, ya lo alcanzaremos allá.

-Para una niña, es raro ver esa tranquilidad estando en tu situación –realmente aquella madurez inquietaban a Misty. No desconfiaba de Lara, pero esa forma de ser en una niña de escasos 10 años es inusual.

-Se que mis hermanos están bien. Los extraño pero confío en que nos encontraremos pronto. –respondió sin dejar de alimentar al Gyrados de Misty. Si, incluso su pokemon más fuerte y agresivo se sintió a gusto con Lara sin que esta se esforzara

-Eso me recuerda, que Ash no comenzó solo su viaje.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues lo acompaña un joven. Se llama Auger.

-¡¿Auger?!- Lara se puso de pie en el acto-. ¿Has dicho Auger?

-Si, ¿pasa algo?- Misty brinco hacia atrás de la impresión

-Me apellido Auger. Soy Lara Auger.

-Así que es nombre y apellido –dedujo la pelirroja.

-No, solamente es apellido –le corrigió Lara. -Seguro es Gen, mi hermano, aunque no entiendo por que se hace llamar Auger.

-Quizás no le gusta su nombre.

-Al contrario- volvió a aclararle, -lo que le incomoda es su apellido.

-¿En serio? Entonces si es raro.

-Pero no viene al caso –le resto importancia. Entonces dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida rápidamente -¡Debo ir a Akten!

-Espera Lara- le detuvo Misty, tomándola de un brazo-. No importa cuan madura seas, sigues siendo tan solo una niña -explicó-. No te dejare ir sola –agregó al ver los intentos de Lara por zafarse.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto infantilmente.

-Iremos contigo- se escuchó desde la entrada del gimnasio.

* * *

-Vamos Max- alentó May a su hermano, caminando de espaldas, miraba sonriente a los 2 niños que estaban a pocos metros de ella-. Pensé que morías por empezar tu viaje- agregó burlona.

Y no es para menos, al ver a su pequeño hermano, totalmente incomodo y con el rostro de un color rojo furioso. Todo por tener a Jaz prácticamente colgada de su brazo derecho.

Y es que la niña no se despegaba del futuro entrenador desde que despertó esta mañana.

FLASH BACK

Llevaba 5 minutos intentando despertarla, sin embargo la niña se resistía a despertar.

-Vamos Jaz, despierta de una vez –era inútil, por más que May zarandeaba a la niña, esta no abría los ojos.

-¿Ya despertó?- preguntó Max, entrando a la habitación. Pero no dio más de 2 pasos dentro cuando fue a dar al suelo, con Jaz encima suyo.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- respondió sin aguantar las ganas de reírse a todo pulmón.

Después de eso pasaron otros 10 minutos en lo que Max se resignaba a tener a la niña prendada a él. Entonces bajaron a desayunar, mientras ultimaban los detalles de su nuevo viaje.

-Entonces hablaras con el encargado en Ciudad Nuevo Inicio, para ver si te permiten empezar con Ralts.

-Si papá. Y en serio te agradezco que lo cuides estos días.

-Para mi no es problema. Todo sea por mi hijo –agregó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico. -Y dime May –agregó mirando ahora a su hija. –¿Ya decidiste con cuales pokemon iniciaras este viaje?

-Si papá. Ya estuve practicando un poco ayer.

-Yo…- comenzó tímidamente Jaz, llamando la atención de la familia. –Bueno, quiero ser coordinadora.

-¿Coordinadora? –se sorprendió Max.

-¿Y sabes lo que es eso Jaz? –inquirió May.

-Pues me lo imagino, luego de… -dudó, bajo la mirada antes de continuar- …de verte practicando ayer.

-Así que te gusto lo que viste –agregó May feliz, tenía una futura oponente frente a ella. –Pero no tienes por que bajar la mirada -al levantar la cabeza, el temor de Jaz desapareció al ver la radiante sonrisa de la castaña.

-Quiero poder llegar a lucir a mis pokemon como tu lo haces May –agregó emocionada, viendo a May como un modelo a seguir, lo cual incomodo un poco a la chica.

-Je, pero deberás encontrar tu propio estilo Jaz.

-Si, veras…

Y así fue como May le explico a grandes rasgos lo que es ser una coordinadora Pokemon. Y, aunque la niña le prestaba su total atención, nunca soltó a Max, quien tuvo que escuchar la explicación de su hermana, sin quererlo ni necesitarlo.

El único momento en que Jaz se despego de Max fue cuando el niño entro al sanitario, justo antes de partir.

FIN FLASH BACK

A la mañana siguiente, un barco y 2 Ferrys partían de 3 puertos diferentes; pero llevando a nuestros amigos hacia una nueva región, y nuevas aventuras.

_**Notas del Autor: Bueno pues solo vengo de pasada, trayendoles aki el segundo capitulo de la parte de introducción. Como veran empiezo a meter como sera esto, a partir de aki empiezan las cosas interesantes una por una jejeje.**_

_**En fin, nos vemos pronto, y dejen reviews!!! =P  
**_


End file.
